The Winged Woman
by sdkop21
Summary: Before Ace joins the Whitebeard Pirates, he is introduced to a young woman named Kaye, who comes back from a traveling trip. Eventually, Ace warms up to the crew, and joins. Things start heating up as well when Ace develops a crush on Kaye. How will their relationship go? Note: Also posted on wattpad under @kluvsop21!
1. Wecome Home, Kaye!

"Woo-Hoooooo! I'm coming home!"

A young woman shrieks with excitement as she zooms through the sky, laughing as she does a loop de loop through several clouds.

After the adrenaline rush is over, she glides on the wind, scouting for something along the ocean blue.

Then, in the corner of her vision, she spots a huge ship, sailing along at a decent pace.

Grinning wildly, she angles herself toward the ship, which is the home of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Moby Dick.

As she soars closer, she lets out a excited shriek of "I'm back bitches! Did you miss me?!"

The lookout shouts something that she doesn't hear, as she whips around the ship, starting from the bottom and working her way up. Then, as she reaches the top of the ship's mast, she shoots upward into the sky, then lets gravity do the rest.

"Yeeee-hawwww!!!!" She shrieks in delight, then, as she nears the ship and jerks out her wings to balance herself, a gust of wind hits her. Letting out a gasp of surprise, she falters in midair, then falls.

"Aaaiiiiiii Ooof!" She grunts in slight pain as talons grasp her arms, and looks upward to see Marco in his Phoenix form, even scowling a bit.

"Hey...sorry about that...heh heh...yeah I'm gonna stop doing that..." she apologizes awkwardly, and Marco trills in agreement as he flies back to the Moby, letting her go to drop onto the deck beside her and giving her a hug.

"You gotta stop that, yoi. You're gonna give me a heart attack someday." He mutters into her ear, then steps back grinning.

"You're back!" Haruta cries, and hugs her. "Yep! Man, have you grown a few inches since the last time I saw you?!" she exclaims as she struggles to hold onto him, and accidentally drops him with a "sorry".

"Yep! Hey..." he says, but she ruffles his hair and says "Hey I've grown an inch! You've grown more inches than me and are still shorter than me. Be proud that you grew more inches than me!"

Haruta perks up at that and smiles as Whitebeard, aka Pops, comes up behind him and laughs, "Welcome home, Kaye!"


	2. Meeting Fire Fist Ace

Kaye's Pov

"So, how has everyone been? Got any new crew mates?" I asked while walking alongside Marco, Thatch, and Izo (who I would consider my best friends on the ship, with Haruta and Vista close behind).

"Everyone is doing pretty well... considering the fact that Pops keeps getting attacked by HIM..." Izo muttered the last part so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Pops is getting attacked?! But who would be stupid enough to think that they can take down Pops?!" I exclaimed, surprised and baffled.

Marco and Izo snorted in amusement, and Thatch laughed out loud "Oh man! I wish Ace was nearby so I could see his face when you called him stupid!"

"He would probably blow a gasket if Ace had heard her." Izo said, surely smirking behind his fan.

"Maybe he would. I wouldn't put it past him to do just that, yoi. But anyway, to answer your question in a short version of events: Ace attacked Pops, We sort of kidnapped Ace because Pops wants Ace to be one of us, and Ace is attacking Pops for reasons unknown, yoi." Marco explained, sighing afterward.

"Ace...Ace... where have I heard that name... Ooohh... You have Fire Fist Ace on board? That explains it. Ok, I'm going to meet this guy." I said, then as the three of them stopped and stared at me in disbelief (Thatch), worry (Marco), and slight pity (Izo), I gave them a look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm going to meet this guy face to face because I want to. Don't try to convince me not to, it's not gonna work on me. I'm going to see him, now where is he?" I half demanded, half asked.

Marco sighed, then pointed toward the back of the ship. "He usually sits there against the railing on the deck, yoi. You could find him there almost every day."

I tilted my head slightly, silently asking how he knows that; and knowing what I was asking, he sighed "Pops put me up to the task of trying to talk to him."

"More like TAKING CARE of him." Thatch muttered loudly, and giving me a slight grin, Marco turned around so fast and flung Thatch over his shoulder.

As Thatch shrieked in fear while being carried away, Marco called back to me "Good Luck, yoi!"

Izo mimicked Marco saying good luck to me, walking off in a different direction, I called back "Thanks, but no thanks!"

After they disappeared, I turned in the direction where Marco had pointed and began to walk. Before I could think about anything, I reached the back deck, and I looked about.

No one was back here at this time of day, but only one person sat alone. 'That must be Fire Fist Ace.' I thought, walking toward him.

As I approached, he moved his head up a bit. 'Here goes nothing' I thought.

Ace's Pov

As I woke up from my narcolepsy attack, I heard footsteps coming toward me. Noticing that I hadn't heard them before, I lifted my head, glaring at whoever it was.

However, I was not prepared to see a young woman, kneeling in front of where I was sitting, but not too close to scare me.

I must have had a surprise look on my face, for she giggled and said "Don't see a lot of women on this ship do you? That's ok, I understand. I'm pretty much the only female pirate on this ship, not including the nurses though. At least, I think I am. Haven't seen any others... Oh, sorry about that. I kinda ramble whenever I meet someone new to the crew, I can't help it. Anyway, my name is Kaye. Your 'Fire Fist' Ace, right? I've seen your wanted poster. Pretty awesome bounty for your first one, but mine is higher than yours. No offense or anything. Oh crap, I'm rambling again. Ugh... sorry. I've just really wanted to meet you for some time, and I guess I just wanted to lighten the mood up a bit, considering the fact you're attacking Pops and all..."

I stiffened, but she smiled at me, as if she didn't really care.

"You don't have to tell me why you're doing this or anything, it's your business. I'm not gonna press you for answers because I know I'll just make things worse and it's not right to get into other people's business. Just remember this: if you need to talk about anything that's bothering you, or just want to talk in general, I'll be here for you. I like to help anyone who needs it, and I'll help if you want me to. One thing I like to tell anyone who I come across is that I don't judge anyone for anything: not parentage, not heritage, or anything really. I accept everyone for who they are. I don't want anyone to change who they are. So, if you ever need a friend to lean on or vent about something, I'm here. That's what friends are for. I'll leave you be now. Don't stay out here too long though, I wouldn't want you to get sick when it rains tonight. See you around, Ace."


	3. Who is Kaye?

Ace Pov

After the girl walked off, I was left reeling by what she had said to me. 'She doesn't judge anyone for anything? That can't be true! Everyone judges anyone they meet, so that's a lie! She won't just accept anyone, least of all me of all people! She doesn't even know me...and why didn't she interrogate me? Isn't she mad at me trying to kill that old man? What is she trying to pull? A joke so that once my back is turned she can accuse me of things that I haven't done? Well I'm not trusting her for one second... then again... ugh! Who is this Kaye person and what's her story?'

Kaye's Pov

After I spoke to Ace, I went to find Marco, Thatch, and Izo. I could probably guess that they would want to see me alive and not hurt, as well as wanting to know what happened.

When I was just arriving at my room, about to go inside, Thatch called out my name.

I turned towards the shout, seeing just who I was wanting to see. I waited for them to come up to me, then opened my door while waving them to follow me inside.

"How are you still alive?!" Thatch nearly screeched, as I took off my shoes and placed them underneath my bedside table.

As I plopped down on my bed with a contented sigh, Marco said dryly "Glad you're ok, but I wasn't really expecting you to be this calm."

"Why wouldn't I be calm?" I scoffed, looking over at my three best friends, who had sat down in different places (Izo in a chair, Thatch on the floor, and Marco in another chair).

"Better question is: why are you so calm? You shouldn't be this calm, I certainly wasn't" Izo muttered to himself.

"Yeah why are you so calm? No, how can you be so calm?! You did meet Ace!...didn't you?" Thatch asked, looking a bit confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I met Ace. I did all the talking, which was kind of strange not having any form of answer back, but it went fine. I told him what I tell anyone: I'm here for him if he needs to talk to me, and I'll listen without judging him. I don't know if he'll ever take my offer, but it's ok if he doesn't. In any case, I'm not really worried about him. He'll come around...and if he doesn't, oh well."

"Not worried? Oh well?" Izo replied, sounding annoyed, and I looked at them all with narrowed eyes.

"Look, if he chooses to join, that'll be awesome. If he doesn't, it's not our call to stop him. We can't force him to join us, that's just wrong. And I'm not worried right now. If I get worried, he'll give me a reason to worry."

They all looked at me in disbelief, and what I said next made them all stiffen, "All I know is this... if anyone on this ship tries to force Ace to join us... they will answer to me. Got it? I won't tolerate anyone being forced to do something they don't want to do, you know that. And if I have to get physical with anyone who hurts Ace in any way while he's here, they better be grateful that I won't turn them over to Pops if it happens. So don't go wining to Pops and complain if I beat someone up for trying to force him to join or if they hurt Ace. You catch my drift?"

Even though they didn't look happy with me, they nodded.

After they agreed, I smiled and said "Good. Now please get out of my room. I'm going to rest a bit, but come and get me if anything major happens, just knock on the door. I'll see you guys later."


	4. Kaye's Story (Part 1)

Kaye's Pov

I jolted awake, a near-scream in the back of my throat. Gasping and panting, I looked around.

'I'm in my room...my room... not there... not there... I'm safe...' I repeated to myself, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

As I calmed myself down, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got up out of bed.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I groaned internally at how bad I looked. I was so sweaty that my shirt was soaked and I had the beginnings of slight bags under my eyes.

Having an urge to take a quick shower, I did just that. After I changed, I went up to the back deck. Little did I know that someone else was there...

Ace's Pov

I woke up suddenly, not really knowing why. Shrugging to myself, I was about to get up when I heard light footsteps coming near to where I was hiding out.

Stiffening, I braced myself for an attack, but I was surprised to see that girl... Kaye, was it?... pass by me entirely and stop at the railing.

She placed both her hands on the rails, looking upwards toward the sky. I felt a strange feeling come over me, and even startled myself when I got up.

'Why am I getting up to go check on her? Huh? Why should I? Ugh.. whatever, let me get this out of the way...'

As I approached her, she physically jumped and whirled around, gasping in shock and surprise.

Kaye's Pov

As I leaned against the railing, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I jumped and whirled around, gasping in surprise that someone was up at this hour.

As I adjusted to the darkness, I relaxed as I saw it was only him.

Ace's Pov

"Oh, its only you Ace. Sorry bout that, I get scared easily. Why are you up at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, looking relieved for some reason.

"YOU woke ME up." I growled, then felt guilty as she flinched and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up... guess that's what happens when you're away from you're family for a long time..." she mused, looking sad before she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Since I won't be able to go back to sleep, would you like to hear my story? I don't mind telling you. Heck, my storytelling sucks and you might just fall asleep in the middle of it, but that's okay with me."

"Why can't you fall back asleep? And why would you even want to tell me your story? I'm the enemy here." I scoffed, not believing anything she's saying.

Her sheepish grin deepened in embarrassment. "Well, when I wake up, I can't ever go back to sleep. I've tried so many methods, and none have worked. That's just the way I am. And I'm sure you're at least a bit curious. I mean no one else on this ship knows about my past except for Pops, Marco, Thatch, and Izo. I only tell others my story if I really feel comfortable about telling them... and I did have a nightmare before I came up here, so I also want to get it off my chest. You're not an enemy, and never will be to me. Simple as that. Now would you like to listen to my story?"

I was shocked, speechless. This girl... was willing to tell me everything about her? Just because of her feelings?

Even though I was skeptical, I said "Sure. If you want to tell me you can, just don't expect me to join you because of this."

If it was even possible, her eyes shone with happiness and gratitude, with a hint of amusement.

"I'm telling you my story because I want to. Even though I want you to join, I'm not going to force you to. You are you're own person, so it's up to you to decide for yourself. Alright, here's my story..."


	5. Apology

Dear reviewers,

I deeply apologize that I have not updated this story!

Between working, helping others, and also having MAJOR writer's block, I just can't seem to update as often as I'd love to!

BUT!!! I WILL continue this story!!!

You don't have to worry about me not ever updating! I definetly will continue... just not right now...

It's just the matter of having time to plan and write my next moves!

I hope to update this story sooner or later... So wait in anticipation!

Better yet, send me ideas on how to proceed with this story!!! I'd appreciate the input!!

Anyway, I will update you all when I can!

See ya!

P.S: I will be doing something totally different! I will be doing a series of my own character creations of my favorite different anime and/or cartoons!

If anyone likes my characters and wants to accomadate them into your own stories, you are welcome to them!!

HOWEVER! You MUST ASK me first!!! Send me a message on what character you'd like to use, your reason why, and what anime! You must also tribute the character as MINE, and clarify to other readers that you are using MY CHARACTER!

If you do not do so, consider yourself not having a character for your story, and having to create one of your own!

Anyway! Hope to hear from you soon!!!


End file.
